


Awesamponk Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Awesamponk - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age of Consent, Aggressive, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Back Scratching, Begging, Bottom Ponk, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Bruises, Consensual Kink, Consent, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dominance, Dominant Sam, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Good Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Love, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marks, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Penis Size, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive, Submissive Ponk, Top Sam, True Love, Voice Kink, kinky boyfriends, lip biting, romantic, shaking, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically, sam is super kinky and gets jealous when zelk starts getting a little touchy and rough fucks ponk with a lot of kinky shit involved! :D
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Awesamponk Smut

To say Sam was pissed may be an understatement. 

He watched with hateful eyes as Zelk smiled down at Ponk, who was currently resting his hand on his the elk's forearm. He heard his boyfriend laugh and his blood boiled.

"Dude," Tommy said, "geez. If you stare long enough you might burn a hole through the poor man's head. Bloody hell." "That's the point," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Just get Ponk and talk to him. It's not Zelk's fault." "Tommy," Sam sighed, "leave before I throw you in the prison." Tommy sighed and muttered more 'advice' before taking his leave.

He _was_ right about one thing, though. He did need to get Ponk and they would be doing a lot more than talking. He strode over to the two and wrapped his arms around Ponk's waist, forcing the younger to his toes. "H-Hey, Sam." Ponk said, slightly surprised and out of breath. 

"Hey," Sam muttered, burying his face into Ponk's neck. By this time, Ponk had let go of Zelk's arm (thank god, Sam thought) and was now holding onto Sam's for support.

"Wanna go home?" Sam asked, still buried against Ponk. "Right now? I was kind of in the middle of a conversation..." "Oh, I don't mind," Zelk said with a smile that Sam caught after lifting his head. 

He decided he hated Zelk a little less.

He dragged Ponk out of the house, after letting him go, and down to the path. "Am I in trouble?" Ponk asked after walking in silence for a few minutes. Sam didn't reply but spared Ponk a glance.

Ponk started getting fidgety. He couldn't tell if he was in genuine trouble or if Sam was just having one of his possessive streaks.

He prepared himself mentally to either calm down Sam so he didn't blow, thanks to his Creeper DNA, and lose a life or to get a more pleasurable experience.

"Sam," Ponk said quietly, slowing his pace, "did I do something wrong?" Sam sighed and since Ponk was clearly slowing down whatever process he had going on, he picked Ponk up bridal style. "You'll find out," he said after Ponk let out a squeak.

It was kind of scary, Ponk thought as he buried his face into Sam's chest, how easily Sam held him and carried him the how many miles to his house. 

He jolted awake in Sam's arms when the door was closed. He didn't remember falling asleep and wondered groggily what had happened leading up to this moment.

He felt a sudden spark of dread as he remembered. Sam was upset with him. Sam rushed them to his room and sat Ponk down on the bed. 

"Strip," he growled. 

Ponk stared at him for a moment, surprised at the sudden command. Could a man not even take a shower? Sam huffed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must I do everything?"

He pulled off Ponk's shoes and socks and made his way to his zipper. Ponk hastily undid the buttons and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his legs quickly. He took off his shirt too and hesitated for a moment with his mask. 

He looked at Sam with insecure eyes and it seemed Sam understood because the frustration melted away from his eyes and he gently tugged at the ski-mask. It came off smoothly even though it did mess up Ponk's hair a bit.

"You're so beautiful," Sam muttered, rubbing Ponk's thighs appreciatively. 

"So beautiful and all mine." His possessiveness was back. Ponk understood a bit more now. He had been too caught up trying to piece together the puzzle to respond and Sam grew frustrated once more.

He undressed quickly and hummed in thought. What did he want to do to Ponk today?

He pulled off Ponk's underwear and threw it to the floor. "Spread your legs," he said quietly, kneeling down to the ground. Ponk squirmed nervously and opened his legs a bit. Sam rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed them open roughly.

Ponk hadn't yet caught on that Sam was stepping into unmarked territory. Their sex life was still new. They had had sex a few times now but it was always so gentle and careful. So slow and soft.

In fact, Sam had almost left a hickey on Ponk just two weeks ago. It wasn't one, but it was close. A little red mark where he had sucked just a little too long that went away within ten minutes, and that had lit something in Sam he wasn't aware of yet. Something that told him to leave more; much, much more.

Sam pressed his tongue against Ponk's entrance gently. They had never done this before either. Ponk stiffened and his head fell back. 

The older pushed his tongue in slowly and listened attentively to all the noises Ponk was making. Which was a lot, by the way. He whined and arched his back. "Sammy," he whimpered and Sam hummed in acknowledgment, making him gasp from the vibrations, "It feels weird," he mumbled. 

Sam held back a chuckled and pushed in farther, twirling his tongue a bit. Ponk went rigid and then relaxed even more into the bed. Sam figured he was feeling good. 

He decided to test the waters and go a little rougher, pulling his tongue out and pushing it in harshly just a few times. The reaction was immediate. Ponk moaned quietly. 

Sam _loved_ it. He wanted more. He wondered vaguely what Ponk's kinks were if he had any at all. He was going to have to test it out sometime, right? Why not now?

"You feel good, baby? You like being licked open like a slut, don't you?" He said after pulling away. Ponk's jaw dropped open and he moaned beautifully. Sam was basking in this. "You gotta tell me, Ponky. I'll stop if you don't tell me correctly."

"Yes," Ponk gasped, "it feels good. Please keep going." _Please._ Sam relished in that. He decided to reward his boyfriend, just a bit.

He pressed back inside easily and rolled his tongue while simultaneously pulling out and pushing back in quickly. Ponk was loving it, squirming and moaning Sam's name. The older pulled out and Ponk threw him an agitated look. "You're fine," Sam reassured and held his hand up to Ponk's mouth. 

Ponk stared at it for a moment before slowly opening his mouth, unsure if that was what he was supposed to do or not. Sam pushed two of his fingers in roughly and watched with hungry eyes as Ponk squinted and gagged around his digits, eyes welling with tears slightly. "Such a good boy, taking my fingers so well." Ponk closed his eyes and Sam saw his thighs shake beneath him.

He felt Ponk start to lick at his fingers and smiled down at him. He ran his fingers through the younger's hair gently, tugging it. Ponk's eyes rolled back and he whined. Sam pursed his lips and took a moment to think. So, Ponk had a degrading kink, a praise kink, and a hair-pulling kink? What was with this dude? He thought Ponk was pure vanilla...

He withdrew his fingers and brought his hand down to Ponk's entrance, pressing his middle finger against the entranced gently, watching Ponk's face, which was red and blotchy.

He pushed in slowly. Yes, he wanted to be rough with Ponk and fuck him into the sheets until he couldn't walk, but he had to prep the smaller first. Ponk was new to this, seeing as Sam was his first boyfriend. And most certainly the first person he bottomed for. Sam knew this, that's why they always took to gentle and slow sex. Now was different, though. And Ponk was finally picking up on that fact.

Sam pushed in a little farther, now at his knuckle. "Sam," Ponk spoke, breathless. Sam perked up to look at his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was opened, panting. "What's wrong, my love?" Ponk smiled weakly at the name and lifted his head vehemently to make eye contact. "Feels good, more." Sam rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed the rest of his finger in.

Ponk flopped back down on the bed and moaned. "You're awfully sensitive today," Sam thought aloud. "Mmmm, it's been so long since we've had sex... ugh, oh- it's still a new f-feeling." Ponk responded. "And you're being rougher than usual," he added. "Too much?" "Nah, you're fine." Sam took that as an invitation to push in a second finger. He scissored them slowly, pulling them out before thrusting back in. He drank up all the noises Ponk was making; mostly whines and gasps.

He slid in his final finger easily, giving it to Ponk just a little bit harder, who, in turn, choked on his moan and started squirming on the bed. "Hurry," he said quietly, "I'm good, now fuck me." "So needy," Sam taunted with a smile and pulled his fingers out. He spat into his hand and stroked himself a few times and then lined himself up. He pushed into Ponk slowly as he watched his face. His eyebrows knit down and his eyes watered. 

He took shuddering breaths and grasped onto Sam's shoulders for support. When Sam finally bottomed out, they stayed there for a minute, just letting each other adjust to the not-so-but-still-kinda-foreign feeling. "You can... move." "You sure?" "Yes, god- just move already-" Sam chuckled at his boyfriend and pulled back before pushing back in, groaning at the tight fit. It was _so_ _good_. "Ponk," he said after a few moments of the slow rhythm, "how you doin'?" 

"Good," the smaller mumbled, eyes still not opening as he moaned quietly. "Give me harder, would ya?" Sam was apprehensive, hesitating a bit. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, god no, he would never hurt him. But, here was his problem, he also wanted to give Ponk everything he could ever want. And here he was, asking for him to just go a little harder. Ponk, sensing the fear, cracked open his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. "Please, Sam?" It was just those words needed to break the older composure. 

He thought he was stronger, really, he thought as he fucked into Ponk roughly, giving him exactly what he wanted. Ponk was loving it, writhing under him and scratching his back desperately. "You need to use the light system if something's wrong, okay baby?" Ponk nodded rapidly. "Green," he whined, spreading his legs more, "Jesus Christ, feels fucking amazing." 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grabbing Ponk's leg and putting it over his shoulder. Ponk arched his back, eyes watering more. "Why- deeper-" he gasped, scratching at Sam's back, leaving pink lines. "Still feel okay? "Yes. God-" 

Ponk was panting, becoming dangerously close. "I'm gonna.. you're gonna make me cum," he said with a whine, arching his back. "Oh, yeah? You gonna cum for me, baby?" "Yes, yes yes, _Sam_ , yes!" 

Sam realized he hadn't yet hit Ponk's prostate and grew excited. Maybe it was selfish, but he changed his angles a bit and watched Ponk's face as he searched for the spot inside his boyfriend that would make his mind go blank. And go blank it did. When he finally found it, Ponk's eyes screwed closed and he arched his back, basically screaming. "Right there- holy shit, _literally_ _right_ _there_ , fuck-" Sam smiled, fucking him harder as he continued to abuse that spot inside.

"Cum for me baby," Sam whispered, taking Ponk's now leaking cock in his hand and pumping quickly, trying his best to match his thrusts. Ponk whimpered and tried to squirm away. "Too much, ugh- I'm- shit. Sam! Fuck, fuck, yes." Ponk was babbling now, scratching deeper into Sam's collar bone. The taller leaned down and connected his lips to Ponk's neck, sucking dark spots into his skin. Ponk clenched around him and he jerked him faster, as he felt Ponk (and heard him, considering he was basically screaming) cum between them, he sank his teeth into the skin in front of him. 

Ponk yelped and shook below him, growing sensitive from the continued abuse to his hole. "Gonna cum soon, just.. god- hold out a little longer for me, baby." "Okay," Ponk whined, relaxing into the bed as his body lurched upwards on every upward thrust. Sam kept his promise, considering Ponk was now being filled to the brim with his boyfriend's cum. "Mmm- shit."

Sam was about to pull out but stopped as Ponk whined, locking his ankles around the taller's hips. "I want it to stay in.." "That's really hot," Sam said with a tired smile. He leaned over and opened their dresser drawer, pulling out a plug. "You wanna use this?" Ponk stared at it for a while before nodding slowly and unhooking his ankles. Sam slid the plug in quickly after pulling out. Ponk whimpered and continued to shake slightly. 

Sam kissed his forehead and rushed to get a washcloth, coming back and wiping his boyfriend, then himself, clean. Ponk smiled lazily at him. "I love you," he said, voice cracking and gravely from all the screaming. "I love you too," Sam smiled and leaned down. They connected softly and smiled at each other, stupid in love.


End file.
